Disturbia
"Disturbia" von ist tanzbar in Just Dance 4. Dancer The dancer is a woman with the following clothing items/accessories: *Multicolored hair, both pink and dark blue. *Her dress follows the same pattern, also being multi-colored, pink and a dark shade of blue. *Her dress consists of various spikes. *Black platform high heels. * Purple spiked arm bracelet on her left wrist. * Purple outline. Background The routine takes place inside a trippy blue room with glowing colors (possibly electric wires). At the chorus the room goes black with some sparkles. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Put your hands on your legs and shake your body. '''Gold Move 3: Lower your hands and bend down. DisturbiaGM12.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 DisturbiaGM3.png|Gold Move 3 Disturbia GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Disturbia GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "in rhythm" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Disturbia" is sung Mashup Disturbia has an unlockable Mashup which is available on every console. Dancers (No repeats) *''Disturbia'' (JD4) *''Pump Up The Volume'' (JD2) *[[Make The Party (Don't Stop)|''Make The Party (Don't Stop)]] (JD4) *[[Dance All Nite|''Dance All Nite]] (JD3) *''Never Gonna Give You Up'''' (JD3) *[[We No Speak Americano|''We No Speak Americano]]'' (JD4) *[[Let's Go To The Mall|''Let's Go To The Mall]]'' (JD3) *[[Are You Gonna Go My Way|''Are You Gonna Go My Way]]'' (JD3) *[[Good Feeling|''Good Feeling]]'' (Extreme) (JD4) *[[She's Got Me Dancin'|''She's Got Me Dancin']] (JD3) *''Cosmic Girl'''' (JD2) *[[Barbra Streisand|''Barbra Streisand]] (Extreme) (JD3) Puppet Master Mode Disturbia ''has a Puppet Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * '''Disturbia' * Flower Power/Man On The Moon/Pin-Up Kick/Swan Walk * Four Corners/Rainbow/No Way/Heel 'N' Toes * Cocktail/Funny Frog/Wind Up Pony/Hypnotic Slaps * Tear It Up/Pull Down/Sporty Clap/Wonder Wave * Hey Dude/Vogueing Queen/Prime Time/Beach Combing * Girl Power/Puppet/Double Punch/Shuffling * Dog Call/Seesaw/Hippie Groove/The Winner * Skater Groove/Rain Boots/Voodoo/Techno Tonic * Cheer Guitar/Whip And Circle/Party Boy/Box Step * Girating Mustache/Cosmic Shooter/80's Twist/Goofy Walk * Smelly Boy/Hopscotch Jump/Aerobic Punch/Shoot Em Up * Football Boy/Claws/Twist 'N' Clap/Treadmill * Move Your Body/Neon Robotics/Indian Swing/Push It * Nerdy Braces/Moon Walker/Chosen/Bouncer * Dude Dance/Robotic Repeat/Windscreen Wiper/Here And Now * Hands 'N' Hips/Smooth Kazatchok/Watch Out/Get Gone * Hammer Time/Goalie/Fashion Snap/Birdie * The Dancefloor/Fighting Santa/Shake Your Fists/Sunset Swing * Mod's Madness/Knee Pop/Joggers Jig/Super Groove * Tribal Samba/Punch It/Hi All/Vahine * Dirty Punch/Punch the Sky/Fast Hands/Hypnotic Hands * Dog Fight/Posh/Locking/Sweet Caress * You/Dancing Devil/Spanish Groove/Hot n_ColdTear It Up * Cheerleader/Cosmic Punch/Walking Wave/Pendulum Whip * Macho Lasso/Tex Mex Rodeo/Push Me Pull Me/Goofy Skipping * Hitch Up/Happy Clap/Run 'N' Bounce/Cyber Pose * Locomotion/Goalie Grind/Party Wings/Thunder Punch * Fitness Punch/Flying Frog/African Swim/Malibu Waves * Disturbia Appearances in Mashups Disturbia ''appears in the following Mashups: * 'Disturbia' * ''Ain't No Other Man * Gentleman * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * I Kissed a Girl * Just a Gigolo * Just Dance * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * So What * #thatPOWER * Where Have You Been Captions Disturbia ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Beat It * Crawl * Dark Feelings * Disturbed Shake * Fever * Hands Up * Kitty Claws * Monster Claw * Side Claws * Windmill Trivia *This is the fourth song by Rihanna in the Just Dance series, after ''S.O.S, Pon de Replay, and Only Girl (In The World); it is succeeded by ''Umbrella'', ''Where Have You Been'', and ''Diamonds''. *The dancer in this song is on both the NTSC and PAL covers of'' Just Dance 4. *This can be considered the "Queen song" of ''Just Dance 4, meaning that the coach was the most prominent figure of the Just Dance 4 ad campaign. *The coach makes a cameo in ''Just Dance'''s background. *This is an avatar for the dancer on every game. In Just Dance 4, you can get it via the Wheel of Prizes. In Just Dance 2014, it must be purchased with 5 Mojocoins. In Just Dance 2015, you need saved data from previous games. **However, on the Wii U version of Just Dance 4, there is no need to unlock the avatar, as every avatar is already unlocked. *''S**t'' is censored. *The dancer has a lightning on her face on the PAL box art, but it appears as a triangle in the actual game. *This was one of the first songs on Just Dance 4 to be revealed. *This song was originally going to have a completely different choreography. *During the routine, her armpits seem to be black. **This also happens in ''We R Who We R''. Gallery Best one i've ever done yet.png awesomeedit.png disturbiateaser.jpg|Teaser Disturbia.jpg|Disturbia DisturbiaP.png|Pictograms Disturbia Beta Pictogram.png|Beta Pictogram File:Disturbia JD4 Avatar.png|''Just Dance 4'' avatar Disturbiaavatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 75.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Disturbiaext.png chorus.png rays.png disturbia_cover@2x.jpg disturbiainactive.png disturbiaactive.png BETA disturbia.gif|Beta Disturbia choreographyhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-xhsC97900 disturbia beta picto 2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 slider_justDance4_characterLeft.png disturbia cover.png Videos Offizielles Musikvideo Rihanna - Disturbia Gameplays Disturbia - Just Dance 4 Disturbia (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 Disturbia (Puppet Master Mode) - Just Dance 4 Disturbia (Puppet Master Mode - GamePad View) - Just Dance 4 References Site Navigation en:Disturbiazh:恐怖社区 Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:2000s Kategorie:Pop-Lieder Kategorie:Lieder von Rihanna Kategorie:Solo-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Weibchen Kategorie:Harte Lieder Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 4 Kategorie:Lieder mit Puppet Master Modus Kategorie:Lieder mit Mashups Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 4 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2014 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Aurélie Sériné